Divina Tentación
by kattie88
Summary: La mejor manera de evitarla, es dejarse llevar por ella. Trunks x Marron.


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

**DIVINA TENTACIÓN**

* * *

_No podría volver a ser un ángel... _

_La inocencia, una vez perdida, no se puede recuperar._

* * *

El corazón de Marron latió muy deprisa. Desde aquel momento, en que sus cuerpos estuvieron demasiado cerca, le pareció que el bombeo de sangre estaba justo en sus oídos y que los latidos iban a salir por su boca. Se alejó rápidamente con un traspié, y con suerte vio a los demás acercarse hacia ellos. Pareciendo estar calmada, sonrió a las dos más pequeñas y a grandes zancadas se alejó del _depredador_.

De vuelta en la calle, con el aire fresco, respiró lo más hondo que pudo para calmar sus ansias y nerviosismo juvenil. De nuevo, la hermana pequeña de aquel hombre que revolucionaba sus hormonas, tironeó de su blusa rosada buscando su mirada con rostro preocupado. La rubia volvió a sonreír y recobró la serenidad en su rostro que siempre la destacaba. Pero cuando _él_ volvió a su vista, aquella serenidad, se convirtió en un semblante estoico, vivo recuerdo de su madre.

Al caminar hacia el coche, se preguntó por qué _él_ siempre parecía tener ese magnetismo. ¿Qué tenía de atrayente e impactante aquel hombre? ¿Qué lo hacía tan imponente frente a su presencia? No lograba comprender su propia reacción ante él. Y cuando más ensimismada e irritada estaba con sus preguntas mentales, la voz de Goten a su lado, la tranquilizó. Asintió con la cabeza y con gran esfuerzo le respondió, no sin antes maldecir y, contrariamente, bendecir su día.

* * *

**I**

**Insinuación**

_Una sutileza que despierta el deseo y las ansias por lo desconocido._

* * *

Primavera del año 791.  
Ciudad del Oeste.

El día era cálido y despejado. Cerca del lugar, las monstruosas construcciones hacían ver a Corporación Cápsula como una edificación más. Conocía el lugar desde siempre pues los Brief continuamente organizaban eventos donde requerían la presencia de sus padres y, por supuesto, la de ella. Siguiendo a sus padres desde más atrás, se detuvo un instante al ver aquellas imponentes rejas que separaban la propiedad privada de la pública, y se volvió a preguntar por las razones que se encontraba allí.

—Marron, ¿qué esperas? —la insensible voz de su madre, la despertó.

Krillin, sonriendo cariñosamente, instó, con una mano en el hombro de su hija, que los siguiera.

* * *

Las familias de los guerreros sayajines y sus muchas amistades, que combatieron el mal en la tierra y la galaxia a lo largo de los años, tenían como tradición reunirse en los aposentos de la familia Brief una vez cada dos años para no perder el contacto por el que Bulma siempre luchaba. La llamaban: Reunión de los guerreros Z.

Todos disfrutaban de la cálida atmósfera que siempre los rodeaba, mucha comida, bebidas, bailes, música y, por sobretodo, los recuerdos que compartían. Bulma siempre había disfrutado de las reuniones, pero no del todo en esta nueva ocasión. De todos, el único que no se presentaba a las reuniones era Trunks. Se reusaba a ir, según lo que decía, le parecían aburridas pues contaban, recordaban y hacían siempre lo mismo. Le hacían perder el tiempo, pero por sobretodo, sin que nadie lo supiera, odiaba que siempre recordaran a su contraparte, al Trunks del futuro y, definitivamente, que lo compararan.

Marron que en esa ocasión, y la anterior, escuchaba nuevamente por parte de la anfitriona de cabellos azules, los atributos de su hijo, en lo bien que le iba en la empresa y en que, seguramente, pronto su retoño contraería matrimonio con la chica, aquella recién egresada, hija de los dueños de un buffet de abogados reconocidos de la capital. La rubia pensó en lo ingenua que resultaba ser la gran Bulma Brief, pues consideraba que el matrimonio consistía en escoger a una persona entre una larga lista de atributos adecuados, pero la hija de Krillin, pese a no haber vivido lo suficiente y convencida por sus valores familiares, se daba cuenta que el resultado final de aquellas parejas era muy poco satisfactorio. Creía que la mayor parte de las relaciones de pareja en su círculo se basaba en tales criterios, sin que hubiera nada más grande que un simple afecto.

La rubia, ingenua, pensaba que la relación que mantenía el señor Goku con su esposa Chichi, así como también la del señor Vegeta con Bulma, estaban basadas solamente luego de que cada uno de ellos había vivido relaciones vacías, sin mencionar la protección que los hombres les brindaban y, gran parte, la comodidad.

Pero para ella, el amor, era la base fundamental de la vida. Todo lo demás carecía de sentido, sería simplemente el vacío. El matrimonio era algo muy importante para tomarlo a la ligera, era algo hermoso, mucho más allá que un ideal de hombre basado en una lista de atributos que la pudiera hacer feliz. Un matrimonio basado en el amor, era la plena satisfacción.

Lo había visto en sus propios padres, pese a que mantenían una relación bastante particular en donde no había una unión convencional, pues era un androide junto a un ser humano. Dos seres que en el pasado habían sido enemigos, pero sabía que se habían casado por amor. Su padre, Krillin, había esperado años para hacer entrar en razón a Dieciocho, para que por fin ella le dijera el sí al matrimonio.

Marron no conocía el amor, lo que un hombre podría producir en una mujer, el sentir esa clase de emoción, aunque había vivido algunas pistas, como la calidez de una sonrisa, el cruce de miradas, el simple roce de manos, todas eran unas simples muestras de afecto, demasiado inocentes, pero cargadas de significado.

Conocía el amor al verlo, pero realmente, ¿qué era el amor?

No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que eso significaba y por tal motivo, seguía siendo la eterna niña de cabellos dorados y cara angelical, sin conocer a un hombre como pareja, aún soltera. Marron no era como sus compañeras de universidad, si el hombre no venía acompañado de la misma emoción que caracterizaba al amor, dudaba que cualquier otro, ya fuera atractivo, adinerado o fascinante, pudiera tentarla.

No iba a aceptar una unión inferior al amor, la pasión y al deseo mutuo.

—Así que espero que Trunks le proponga matrimonio a mi exitosa nuera. Sería fantástico, ¿verdad? —varios de allí asintieron.

Marron miró a la mujer mayor a su lado, sin entender— ¿Fantástico?

—Sí, sería una unión bastante exitosa.

—Ah.

Pero Marron pensó, y varios más, en cómo Bulma lograba ver una relación amorosa; un matrimonio, como un simple contrato de negocios.

Marrón arqueó una ceja y observó a su progenitor que, a pocos metros, le sonrió asintiendo a su propio pensamiento.

—¡Llegó! —Bulma miró hacia el otro lado y Marron también lo hizo, al instante reconoció al hombre que venía, pero la sorpresa y el escalofrío que sintió al verlo, impidieron que lograra decir alguna palabra.

—Es Trunks —dijo Bra—. Me pregunto a qué habrá venido.

La segunda más pequeña del grupo, Pan, se encogió de hombros— Probablemente venga a entrenar con el señor Vegeta.

—Pero nunca viene los sábados —continuó Bra—. Suele pasar estos días libres con Suzu.

—Quizás este año decidió venir a la reunión —la adolescente miró a Trunks que se bajaba del transporte.

Marron, que llevaba cuatro años sin verlo, estaba oyendo todo lo que las niñas hablaban mientras veía al hijo de Bulma bajar con agilidad de su motocicleta. Al verlo caminar hacia los jardines de la mansión, la brisa agitaba su cabello lila y notaba que un nuevo corte de pelo traía, lo observó quitar sus oscuras gafas y desabrochar aquella chaqueta de cuero negra, sin duda de alguna exclusiva marca, y debajo, una ceñida camiseta blanca combinados a la perfección con un pantalón oscuro que desaparecían hasta llegar a las botas negras que usaba.

La rubia se removió incómoda en la silla, consideraba que la apariencia del chico, y aquel indeseado efecto sobre ella, eran patéticos. ¿Por qué vestir de esa manera tan exagerada, como portada de revista de moda? Cuando el hombre estuvo más cerca, notó aquella inconfundible sonrisa, la misma del pequeño travieso Trunks. Su cabello corto, su nariz recta, mandíbula ancha, exuberantes ojos azules, y aquellos sensuales labios tenían una expresión altanera y dominante.

La hija de Krillin lo había estudiado por largo tiempo, tratando de comprender su arrogancia y personalidad. Sabía muy bien quién era y cómo era; un hombre adinerado con sangre humana/extraterrestre, pero por sobre todo, un implacable guerrero sayajin.

Vio cómo saludaba a su madre con un beso sobre la mejilla seguido de unas pocas palabras, luego a su hermana que le respondía con una cara molesta y a una pequeña Pan, que cuando él giró para saludar a los demás, la niña suspiró sin que nadie más lo notara.

—Es tan irritante —dijo Bra hacia su amiga.

Pero la pequeña Son no respondió— ¿Querrá entrenar conmigo otra vez? —preguntó con ojos brillantes.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Mientras las adolescentes discutían, Marron observó cómo Trunks se acomodaba en una de las mesas esperando a que los robots le sirvieran algo de comer. Fuera cual fuese la razón de la visita, al parecer, esperaba quedarse un buen rato.

Las voces de las dos adolescentes resonaron en los oídos de Marron y ver la cara y ojos soñadores de la pequeña Pan, gestos que hicieron mella en su mente, lograron que repentinamente recordara un pasaje inesperado de su niñez. El nervio que produjo aquel pensamiento hizo que nuevamente se removiera incómoda en su asiento.

* * *

—Bueno, rompe-camas… —Trunks interrumpió su propia risa— Ya sé que no debería llamarte así, pero no es fácil borrar aquel _incidente. _¡¿Cómo olvidarlo?!

Goten, colorado como un tomate, golpeó su hombro— ¿Te quieres callar? ¡Pares anda por ahí!

—Lo siento, lo siento —le respondió sin abandonar la sonrisa, buscando a la castaña entre la multitud con la mirada—. Y pensar que la primera vez, yo también la vi desnuda.

—¡Hey! —lo miró molesto—. ¿Cómo saber que la maldita cama se iba a quebrar? Además, no tenías por qué haber entrado en la habitación.

—Ella gritó. Pensé que la habías matado… no sería la primera vez que se te pasa la mano.

—Gritó porque ambos caímos con cama y todo al suelo —Trunks entrecerró los ojos— y puede que la haya aplastado un poco. Cuántas veces tendré que explicar esto, ¡dios! —Goten tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

—Ya, si no fue para tanto. Ninguna novedad haberla visto desnuda, y menos a ti.

—¿Sabes lo avergonzada que estuvo? No. Llamadas, visitas, mensajes, todo desapareció por dos semanas completas.

—Eso fue hace ya dos meses. A propósito —los ojos pícaros de su amigo lo delataron y Goten se preparó para una clase de pregunta que rozaba su intimidad— ¿Esa noche lo hicieron? Porque ahora que lo recuerdo, no escuché absolutamente nada.

—¡Estúpido! Tú arruinaste todo, no deberías haber entrado.

Trunks explotó de risa una vez más hasta ver que su hermana y la pequeña Pan se acercaron a ellos.

—¿De qué ríen? —Goten sonrió y le quitó importancia al tema tratado anteriormente.

—De nada importante princesa.

Bra, enfadada porque la siguiera llamando princesa, respondió— Ya no tengo cinco años, Goten.

—¿No? —preguntó su hermano, irritándola.

—¡No! Pronto cumpliré trece —sonrió con suficiencia mirando hacia Goten.

—Vaya, ya estas toda una jovencita.

Trunks que miraba a la menor de los Son detrás de su hermana, le sonrió— ¿Pasa algo Pan?

La niña totalmente avergonzada, negó con la cabeza. Bra contestó por ella— Venía a preguntarte algo —Pan, con un rubor sobre sus mejillas, abrió sus ojos.

—Pequeña… —condujo sus manos hacia ella y la acercó— puedes decirme lo que sea, eso lo sabes.

Goten que miraba la escena de su sobrina con su mejor amigo, sonreía. Eternamente había sido así. Pan perseguía a Trunks y Bra lo perseguía a él. Siempre con un claro contraste; la niña Brief a diferencia de su sobrina, siempre era más descarada y audaz. La hija de Gohan era todo lo contrario, tierna y tímida.

—Yo sólo… bueno, si no estás ocupado, me preguntaba si podemos…

Él notando la incomodidad de la menor, interrumpió— ¿Quieres entrenar otra vez? Por mi no hay problema.

—¿En serio? —sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Claro Pan, ahora no estoy tan ocupado y podemos entrenar los sábados o domingos.

Goten miró a su amigo y éste le devolvió el gesto. Bra, astuta como siempre, se percató e intervino—. ¿Y qué hay de tu novia, Suzu? ¿Ahora ya no pasan todos los fines de semana juntos? ¿Por qué hoy estás aquí?

Goten rió de la mini copia de Bulma y su astucia. Y para irritar más a su amigo, ayudó— Sí, Trunks, ¿por qué? —Bra le sonrió y él le guiñó un ojo.

Trunks, molesto, respondió como siempre— Nada que a ti te interese niña.

—Cada día te pareces más a tu padre, ¿lo sabías? —Bulma los interrumpió y su hijo la observó con mala cara—. Una cosa, a pesar de que me siento realmente honrada con tu presencia de hoy —le dijo irónica—, necesito que vayas a hacer unas compras. Nos hemos quedado cortos con la carne, ¿podrías ir?

Fastidiado, le contestó— Pero mamá, cómo no…

—Por supuesto que podemos ir señora Bulma —Goten lo interrumpió

—¿Verdad que sí? —Sonrió al hijo menor de su amigo—. Siempre tan amable Goten. Toma, con esto pagan y aquí está la lista —le entregó una tarjeta de crédito y papel blanco escrito con negro.

—¡Yo también quiero ir! —Bra esbozó una tremenda sonrisa— ¡Y Pan también!

Bulma insegura, negó en silencio. No era que no confiara en su hijo y Goten, pero Bra realmente podía ser inquieta, sin mencionar que iba en compañía de Pan— Sólo si también van con una mujer.

—¡Marron! —le respondió más entusiasmada.

* * *

Al caminar en medio de la cuidad, Trunks se vio en la curiosidad de hacer una pregunta— ¿Marron se habrá interesado en algún hombre? —susurró hacia su lado, donde Goten caminaba a la par.

El Son observó delante suyo, donde la rubia caminaba junto a Pares, Bra y Pan—. No lo sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Jamás se le ha visto con un chico, ni su familia ha mencionado algo… ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Veinte? ¿No te parece extraño?

—No —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al mirar el cuerpo tan delicado y femenino de su castaña— Marron es… Marron —no supo cómo describirla y pese a eso, Trunks le encontró la razón.

Al entrar en la tienda, todos se dispersaron y por algún motivo, se quedaron solos Trunks y Marron en el mismo pasillo de comestibles.

Ella apenas lo miraba, y él se percató de sus rasgos físicos con más detalle. Tenía una cara enmarcada con suaves cabellos dorados, cutis perfecto, nariz delicada, finas cejas y largas pestañas junto con rosadas mejillas y celestes ojos. Natural e inocente belleza.

Marron poseía una mirada inusualmente franca pero tímida. Entrecerró los ojos y observó hacia otro lado debido a los penetrantes ojos de su amigo de infancia. Trunks percibió la incertidumbre de la rubia y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella vaciló un segundo antes de apartarla. La hija de Krillin no dudó en ampliar el espacio entre ellos y coger el primer objeto de la estantería frente a ella. Parecía serena, pero aun así había movido sus manos nerviosa alrededor de la lata de soda.

La hija de la androide no entendía aquello, su insistente mirada y, al parecer, hacerla sentir incómoda. ¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Seducirla con esas raras miradas? Trunks nunca había dado indicios de nada en el pasado. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? La última vez que se habían visto había sido cuatro años atrás, en un baile que organizaba corporación cápsula a beneficencia. Habían conversado menos de quince minutos, intercambiando saludos y palabras de cortesía. Eso había sido todo.

El sayajin, por el contrario, había percibido que ella lo miraba de una manera diferente que al resto a lo largo de los años. Estaba seguro que habría sido muy fácil conquistarla, una sonrisa, algunas palabras, que se sintiera fascinada por él hasta enamorarla. No es que ella hubiera mostrado nunca el más mínimo interés en él, pero Trunks, desde luego, conocía a las mujeres y sabía que había algo más en Marron que la serena y tímida fachada que mostraba al mundo. Hacía muchos años que él había tomado una decisión y ni una sola vez había dudado en su propósito de no pisar ese terreno. Ella era, después de todo, la dulce Marron, la hija de Krilliin y Dieciocho, amigos que conocía de toda la vida.

Por ese motivo había contenido lo que sus instintos le apremiaban a hacer desde que ella era una adolescente y la había tratado como a cualquier otra chica.

Pero, cuando por fin el día de hoy la había visto, la cara de Marron se le había aparecido como una brillante luz en la mente. Ni siquiera había tenido que pensárselo dos veces. Sencillamente había sabido que ella era la mejor elección para olvidar a Suzu.

Marron se acercó un poco a él, y sus rostros quedaron a menos de medio metro. Los ojos de ella, estaban afligidos por la timidez cuando buscaron los de él.

—Trunks —le habló. Para sorpresa del sayajin, la voz de ella era suave y tranquila—,¿deberíamos llevar más soda?

Marron esperó con la cabeza alzada, pues era la única manera de que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, él le ganaba por un cabeza completa en altura y quizás más.

Trunks curvó los labios de manera espontánea. Su voz era realmente suave y sensual. Ninguno de los dos había estado a solas antes y, bajo estas circunstancias, era algo de agradecer.

A pesar de la calma exterior de la rubia, Trunks percibió la tensión entre los dos y sobre todo la que paralizaba a la chica y que la hacía contener la respiración. Al mirarla a los ojos sintió un profundo e inesperado respeto por ella. Y le sorprendió que mostrara aquellas agallas de sostenerle la mirada. Al instante deseó alargar el brazo y pasarle la punta de los dedos por el hombro descubierto, sólo para comprobar si aquella piel nívea era tan suave como parecía. Jugueteó con la idea durante un momento, pero la descartó. Tal gesto no era apropiado dadas las circunstancias del momento. Se propuso que con ella, partiría de a poco.

—Un día de estos, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Marron muy sorprendida, habló lo primero que pensó— ¿Por qué? —preguntó en un susurro, dirigiendo la mirada al suelo.

Podría haber adornado la pregunta para hacerla más políticamente correcta, pero ¿para qué? Se conocían desde siempre, quizás no íntimamente, pero sus padres y los de ella eran amigos. Dudaba que hubiera algún aspecto importante de su vida que Trunks desconociera.

Trunks se sorprendió de la pregunta tan franca, aunque el modo de realizarla fuera todo lo opuesto. Recomponiendo su postura, respondió— Porque creo que sería entretenido y nos llevaríamos bien, ¿tiene algo de malo? —Aquel tono de voz en la pregunta era un rasgo de su padre que salía a flote cada vez que se veía inmerso en una situación de la que no tenía control absoluto.

Ahora ella se sintió confundida.

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de tantos años te has dignado finalmente a algo más que a sonreírme?» Marron tenía esas palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero al levantar la mirada hacia el rostro inexpresivo de Trunks, sintió un deseo casi fastidioso de pasarse las manos por la cabeza, deshaciendo el perfecto peinado, y caminar de un lado a otro en aquel pasillo mientras intentaba comprender lo que pasaba.

No recordaba un tiempo en el que no hubiera fijado su mirada en él sin que se quedara paralizada, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo y se le cortara la respiración. Después de que hubiera pasado el momento y de que recuperara el aliento que su presencia le robaba, luchaba por no hacer ninguna tontería que descubriera su secreta fascinación por él. Eran sólo disparates que no conducían a nada, pues él jamás había mostrado interés alguno, sin mencionar lo extravagante que le resultaba el chico de cabellos lilas.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que sus hormonas sólo reaccionaban al sayajin de carácter arrogante sin razón aparente, tal y como ocurría con las demás mujeres; era sólo porque sí. Al parecer, él había nacido así; con un imán, y ella simplemente tenía que enfrentarse a ello.

Y allí estaba él, con una sonrisa digna de Vegeta, el príncipe de la raza sayajin.

¿Era un sueño, la forma en que la miraba, en que le sonreía? Se pellizcó la mano sólo para asegurarse, pero él seguía allí, con mirada fría y calculadora, envolviéndola con fuerza en la tentación que, hasta ahora, Marron no conocía.

Trunks, ahora, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Había desaparecido la sonrisa avasalladora para ser reemplazada con una expresión preocupada— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó y luego continuó— Estas roja como un tomate —la observó de más cerca—, y no estás pestañeando —hizo una pausa y luego volvió a esbozar una sonrisa al ver que su expresión se relajaba y volvía a sus tonalidades naturales— Entonces, ¿quieres salir? ¿Si, no?

Marron se quedó mirando sus ojos azules, de un azul más oscuro y resplandeciente que los de ella, y de nuevo recordó las palabras de su padre cuando ingresó a la universidad: «Debes ser precavida. Los hombres pueden llegar a ser realmente mentirosos y manipuladores. En primer lugar debes conocerlo, a su familia, lo que lo rodea a diario, para conocerlo cómo realmente es y luego tomar la decisión adecuada.»

Marron buscó la mirada de Trunks y admitió tenía que pensarse la respuesta. Nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a un hombre tan imponente como él y responder a su propuesta, era realmente confuso. Sabía que era tan simple como un sí o un no, pero nunca había tenido que pensar la respuesta a una pregunta tan simple como esa. Pero en esa ocasión se trataba de Trunks. Y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Marron apretó los labios, tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó.

—Si lo que quieres es una respuesta en este preciso momento, entonces te diré que no puedo responderte todavía.

Trunks volvió a mirarla el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cuándo me responderás? —Sin pensarlo demasiado, encontró verdaderamente tonta su respuesta. Era algo simple de responder, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

Marron se sintió intimidada. Él se estaba conteniendo y, definitivamente, la estaba intimidando. No la sorprendía. Sabía que el sutil encanto de Trunks no era más que pura apariencia, porque en realidad, él era terco e incluso cruel. La rubia lo estudió e inesperadamente obtuvo respuestas a tres de las muchas preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza. Uno: realmente la quería a ella para una nueva andanza, sólo a ella. Dos: la quería ya. Y tres: él ya no estaba junto a Suzu.

La rubia pensaba la pregunta de Trunks y no estaba segura de nada, lo que sí sabía, era que no tenía una respuesta. Aún.

Al mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente, viendo su sonrisa perversa y la mirada aguda, supo de inmediato que esperaba a que diera un paso atrás a la propuesta. Negarse, como él y todo el mundo esperaba de la tímida Marron, ante una decisión riesgosa.

Y de pronto, un recuerdo.

Ese rostro soberbio lo conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás. El mismo rostro cuando ella le intentaba quitar los globos en las fiestas de infancia, el mismo que lucía cuando ella se negaba a bailar con él en las celebraciones quinceañeras y el mismo de hoy.

¿Siempre había intentado intimidarla?

¿Siempre se había insinuado de esa manera?

Nerviosa y temiendo que le temblara la voz, alzó los ojos hacia él— La verdad es que no me esperaba esa clase de pregunta —Trunks vio a la perfección el suave rubor que adornó sus mejillas—, además, no te conozco lo suficiente —.El sayajin alzó una ceja. Era un rechazo demasiado sutil para su gusto.

—¿Qué es esa clase respuesta? ¿Es un sí o un no? —preguntó impaciente.

A pesar de sus nervios por el sonido ronco y demandante de su voz, respondió— Ninguna de las dos —Trunks frunció el ceño, apretó los labios y esperó—. Si quizás nos conociéramos un poco mejor… ya sabes, como amigos.

Marron no lo vio, pero el rostro con facciones duras desapareció en cuanto escuchó la primera palabra. Estaba totalmente sorprendido a que de algún modo ella accediera. Aclarando su garganta, finalmente habló— Esta bien. Saldremos dentro de una semana para conocernos mejor —Marron impactada palideció. ¿En una semana? Él le sostuvo la mirada, sonrió y asintió— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaremos en llegar a conocernos mejor? —Su tono se había vuelto más profundo, íntimo, casi un susurro.

La voz de Trunks, ronca y masculina, hicieron que sintiera un escalofrío desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Marron intentaba poner una distancia prudente entre ellos, pero la seducción de sus ojos y de sus palabras, la hicieron titubear.

Él estudió la expresión en cara de la joven. La incertidumbre estaba presente en sus claros ojos pero, incuestionablemente, también había un nuevo brillo en ellos, provocando que sonriera interiormente. Quería dejarle claro que él no estaba para juegos infantiles, ni respuestas sin sentido y si tenía que presionar un poco más, lo haría para conseguir sus objetivos. La iba a influenciar bajo su capacidad de experiencia, de la que estaba seguro que ella no poseía.

Aquel reto autoimpuesto generó una y mil emociones, entre ellas, el deseo que sintió correr por sus venas cuando Marron no fue capaz de quitar su mirada de él.

—No lo sé —su voz era cauta y sorprendentemente suave—, quizás meses.

Trunks endureció la mirada, no podía permitirse tanto tiempo— Dos semanas —sentenció.

—Muy poco. Cuatro semanas.

Frunció el ceño— Una semana.

—¡No! —sintió que sus mejillas se calentaron.

—Dos semanas.

El tono utilizado por la voz masculina decretó un punto final a la conversación y aunque Marron estaba tentada por una réplica, desechó la idea cuando vio la convicción en sus ojos. Resignada, asintió suavemente. Era eso o nada.

—Muy bien —dijo él—, dos semanas y luego me responderás con un _sí_ o un _no_ a la cita conmigo —esperó a un nuevo asentimiento, y cuando lo hizo, sonrió satisfecho—. Entonces —su voz volvió al tono grave y seductor que a la rubia la ponía nerviosa— a partir de hoy —se acercó un paso más— comenzaremos a conocernos mejor.

Atrapada ante su mirada y su aspecto depredador, Marron se vio en la obligación de hacer reaccionar sus pulmones para volver a respirar. Al hacerlo, no hizo más que captar su perfume, creando latidos irregulares y respiraciones nerviosas.

—¿De acuerdo? —le sonrió. Pero Marron presa del pánico, pensó que escapar en aquel preciso momento era lo mejor, dio el primer paso atrás para alejarse lo suficiente, no sin antes sentir que de pronto un brazo la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola inevitablemente hacia él— ¿De acuerdo? —repitió.

Sin poder evitarlo, Marron apoyó las manos en sus brazos, y alzando la barbilla buscó su mirada— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó nerviosa.

Curvando los labios en una sonrisa arrogante, le respondió— Que comienza exactamente ahora —inclinó la cabeza y la besó justo en la comisura del labio.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

Como algunos ya saben, soy Kattie88 (¡Hola! xD) conocida por escribir de Trunks y Pan, y bueno, acá les traigo un TrunksxMarron y no me maten! . Pero si bien amo a mi pequeña Pan, no lograba hacer una historia como ésta con ella, a mi parecer encaja mucho mejor la personalidad de la rubia hija de 18.

Les cuento, éste fic contendrá mis lemon, pero a diferencia de las demás historias, esta vez me apegaré a las reglas de la página y no subiré nada con contenido sexual demasiado explicito. Eso sí, el capítulo "original" lo tendré y para quien lo quiera sólo debe pedirlo (les avisaré en la nota de autora cuando eso suceda). Acá subiré siempre una versión "suave" del original, para no transgredir la página o a algún lector. Seré buenita esta vez ^^

También, si se dieron cuenta, la versión de Trunks acá es diferente. No es como siempre he escrito de él: más tierno, humilde y un poco tímido. Siento que de no haber existido GT, él habría sido diferente, con más personalidad de Bulma y Vegeta. Como el Trunks de DBZ (que aquí pienso ocupar): travieso, soberbio y con mucho más carácter.

Y Marron, pues… se me hace difícil ocuparla, es casi lo opuesto a Pan (según mi punto de vista), pero a pesar de que siempre la muestra (en los pocos fics que he leído) extremadamente tímida y casi torpe, no creo que sea tan así. En esencia es una niña de bien, que fue criada en la isla bajo la sobreprotección de 18 y la dulzura indiscutible de Krillin. Pero a pesar de ello, no creo que no tenga nada de su madre, ella sí que tiene carácter y veo muy posible que su hija haya heredado aunque sea poco de ella.

También estarán las pequeñas y adolescentes Bra y Pan (la Son también muy diferente al GT y sí más parecida a lo que mostraron al final de DBZ), para mí _tienen_ que estar presentes, son parte de esa nueva generación, además, seguramente, las utilice en los siguientes capítulos para… bueno, ahí veré para qué jajaja.

Goten y Pares… primera vez que los ocupo, se me hacen una pareja extremadamente tierna, y quizás más adelante, escriba algo sobre ellos. Acá también los utilizaré, porque, como es obvio, es una historia centrada principalmente en Trunks y Marron.

Pretendo un poco continuar con las personalidades después de la saga Boo (finales de DBZ), donde están éstos personajes instalados (GotenxPares, adolescentes Pan y Bra, con Goku vivo, etc), hacer como que GT jamás existió y que viven en un mundo donde reina la paz.

¿Qué más? Mmmm ¡Ah! Creo que este fic no será largo, ¿8 capítulos? Algo así. Pero los que siguen, sí serán más largos. Éste primero fue corto, lo sé, pero no quería alargarlo tanto.

Espero que no se me olvide nada, y pido disculpas por la extensa nota de autora xD no se volverá a repetir ^^… en fin, les agradezco un montón si leyeron la historia y esto.

¡Beso a todos!

* * *

_**Kattie.-**_

11.08.13


End file.
